This invention relates to an improvement in thermal fuse plugs used in an aircraft wheel and tire combination to relieve the pressure in the tire when a predetermined safe temperature has been exceeded.
The use of thermal fuse plugs in aircraft wheels as an overtemperature protection device to eliminate the hazard of exploding tires has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,137. Such thermal fuse plugs have been accepted as standard safety equipment for use on most aircraft.
It has been observed that the release of a thermal fuse normally does not occur until about 10 minutes after excessive use of the brakes of the aircraft. If such use occurs during landing, the airplane most often would be parked in the deplaning area. Because of the required position of the thermal fuse plugs on the wheels of some aircraft, it has been observed that ground personnel could be injured when the fuse is expelled.